not DEAD, but SOMETHING else
by missawesome-demigodish
Summary: I couldn't believe it. After all the wars and battles I've fought, i just cant believe this is the one thing that will bring me down. I knew i had rotten luck but not this bad! I also knew it was a problem, I hated it from the start. But I didn't know an enemy could use it to seperate me from my friends, I didn't know it could seperate me from Annabeth.
1. Chapter 1, Trouble follows me everywhere

**NOT DEAD, but something else...**

I cannot believe this. I cannot _believe_ any of this. I know my bad luck will just hit me in the face any moment now.. well, I'm not even sure. Now that the war has ended everything has been _peaceful_ ever since, but I known something bad will happen. Okay, maybe I should be happy that now I can stroll around the beach with annabeth without worrying about monsters and what not, but it just feels different. And I'm just starting to adjust to _peacful living. _ I mean, come on, when has my life ever been _peacful?_

"Percy, no. Your bad luck will not hit you in the face any moment now" I turned to look my girlfriend. Why did she have to know everything about me now? Cause sometimes, it gets really _annoying_. Like right now.

"Now will you just stop worrying about that and just try to enjoy this day with me?" She shoved me slightly and I chuckled lightly.

"It just feels so weird, wise girl. I mean, I've never really had peace. Even before I knew I was a demigod. You know that." I told her, staring right into her beautiful gray eyes. She smiled.

"It will probably take time to adjust to but just forget about it now. Please, for me?" She said, i nodded and we talked for a while.

Later, she told me that Chiron wanted to see her. Why? She wouldnt tell me, she gave me a quick kiss before heading off to see Chiron. I said goodbye and followed her advise, I tried to think of anything but bad things. There were a few times I would remember but I would just brush it off quickly. I wouldn't want annabeth to think I didn't try.

My day went okay from there. I went to sword practice- and kicked a few butts - then to archery, where I'm not that good and then a few more other stuff I can't remember... what? I'm ADHD!

Anyway,I ate dinner and then went to the campfire, sang a few songs, roasted marshmalllows, you know.. same routine every night. The routine where I walk annabeth to her cabin.

"So, how was your day?"

"It was okay I guess. Nothing bad happened"

"See. I told you there wasn't anything to worry about. You were worried for nothing" I hated when she does that. Even though I knew she is _smarter_ than me, It didn't mean I have to tell her. Shell just never stop bugging him about it.

"I don't know. Maybe you're right..." I didn't have to look to see her smug look, a look when she thinks, _ahem. I meant know _she , not gonna happen. "Or maybe you're wrong" I heard her sigh loudly, I laughed and grinned at her. We were already in front of the Athena cabin.

"Goodnight"I told her. She rolled her eyes while I kissed her cheek.

"Its not really a good night when myboyfriend is being paranoid" she replied. I laughed and told her goodnight again, then started heading for my own cabin.

I lay on my bed, and it took me awile to finally get to sleep

And as I was drifting to sleep, that when I my _bad luck_ finally does hit me in the face.

And ill admit it, _i did not see that coming_

...

How was it? Was it good or not? Please review and favorite. And quick question, do you think you can guess what Percy _did not see coming?_ Thanks.

By the way, have you ever tried to make a fanfic using a tablet? No? Good, cause its really frustrating...


	2. Chapter 2, I hate Demigod dreams

**Not DEAD, but SOMETHING else…**

I looked around. Where was I? One second ago, I was just in my bed trying to sleep and now I'm… at the beach? I thought. I examined my surrounding, it looked oddly familiar. And thats when it hit me… I was at the beach at camp, but… how in Poseidon did I get here? Did I _sleep walk_?

And how could have I did that? Plus, looking at the sky, it seemed late afternoon. As I remembered, I don't sleep that long. Maybe until Lunch but not…

I squinted my eyes. At the distance, I saw two people sitting on the sand. A guy and a girl… with blonde hair curled like a princess. _Wait_. Annabeth has…. _Annabeth_? What was she doing here? More importantly, who is that guy?

I tried to walk to them, but it felt like I was more of _floating_.

When I finally got a good view I almost feinted. The guy had messy black hair and sea green eyes. The guy was me!

How was it possible? I have no idea but…

_Geez_. I was floating and a second ago I was at my bed. I've had enough dreams to know this one is a _dream_.

I moved closer to dream me and Annabeth, so I could hear what they were talking about. I had a feeling it was bad, judging from dream me's depressed face and dream Annabeth eyes. It looked like she was at the verge of tears… What could they possibly talk about?

"I'm sorry Percy…" Dream Annabeth seemed to be saying. _What was she sorry for?_

"So that's it…" Dream me's voice cracked at every word. "After all we've been through…"

"It's… it's not you. It's me, actually." What?! Was she…

"Don't give me that crap, Annabeth Chase." Dream me was staring at the ocean, feeling depressed. And so was I. I may not be that smart, but I now realize what she was _sorry_ for…

"I love you" I squeeze my eyes_. I can't watch this…_

"No you don't…" Dream me said in a calm tone. But I _knew_ myself, under that calmness _was someone who could cry an entire lake_. "If you do, you wouldn't do this…" I had a feeling he wasn't really saying that, it sounded more like _this is your last chance, take me back now._ A tear slide down on dream Annabeth's face.

"I'm sorry…" Dream me looked at her for the last time, sighed and then…jumped into the ocean.

"Percy!" Dream Annabeth shouted. What did she care? She broke up with me…him._ Why me? Why not someone else?_ I felt tears streaming down on my face, I didn't know you could cry when you're at a dream, but it was possible _now_.

"Percy! Wake up!" That's when I realize someone was shaking me. My eyes shot open, the first thing I noticed was Frank. He was the one who shaked me.

The second thing I realize? I was at the dining area **(Or was it called pavilion…? I'm confused.)**

And that everybody was looking at me. And I was sitting at the Poseidon table…how did I…

"What? How did I...um...got here?" I asked. Jason came over…

"You were… We were eating breakfast when you came over…We called you but you didn't reply. That's when we noticed you weren't awake." Jason told me. I must have been redder than Rachel's hair.

"You just sat on the Poseidon. We were still in shock, but then you just started talking…" Hazel continued.

"You were… you said, _Why me? Why not someone else? _And you just started crying…that's when we thought we should wake you." Leo said finished. Annabeth came over, her face was the definition of worry.

"What…what were you dreaming about?" She asked. _Nothing much, just you breaking up with me_… I almost cried again. _Dreams_ for Demigods can be _unpredictable_, they're never just dreams. Sometimes they're visions or replays of the past. _Peeks at the future._

"Nothing…" I lied. It's just one dream… everything will go back to normal tomorrow. Geez, I had to jinx it…

….

**That's it… I fell like crying. Nah. Review, review and review! Favorite too!**


	3. Chapter 3, Not serious Serious friend

**Not Dead, but SOMETHING else…**

It _continued_. It continued for four more days. _The dreams_, they continued.

And the dreams were harsher than the last one. But it was always the same. Annabeth breaking up with me on the beach. The only difference was the things she said. And where I woke up, sometimes I was at the lake and sometimes at the pavilion (I'm going to call it that…)

The first dream, she was _sorry_. That was it.

The second dream, she was also _sorry_. But she claims that she just needs _space_. _What the Hell?!_

The third? She realized that she was just too good for me. _What. The. Hell?!_

And the fourth… it was the worst - Well, for now anyway – Cause she said… She said _she found someone else._ And I woke up at the middle of the night. At the arena, which is fine because I needed to express my anger, so that's why I started to pulverize the dummies.

I haven't even realize it was morning and the crowd at the corner. I was too busy destroying the dummies, cursing and crying. It was until Jason came over and called my name. He did it twice but I probably didn't hear.

"Percy Jackson!" He screamed. I stopped abruptly and dropped my sword. _Clang_. I took a deep breath and faced him. There were only twelve to fifteen people at the corner, looking at me with concern or fear. Most of my friends were among them.

"What do you want, Grace?" It came harsher than I realized. He stepped back and furrowed his eyebrows.

"Are you okay, Percy?" His voice full of worry. And a hint of fear. _Of, course I'm not okay. Do I look okay to you, Jason?_ I wanted to say.

"Yes. I'm okay…" My voice cracked. Geez, a minute ago I was fuming and now I'm about to break down. _What is happening to me?_ "It's nothing. Um, you wanted to use arena?"

"Percy, we heard you since three in the morning. But we decided to check later. We were here since five, Percy. Its nine now. That's not _okay_…"

"The...the way you were des- fighting the dummies…and cursing…and crying. What's on your mind, Percy?" I heard Clarisse say. Even Clarisse was worried…and kind of _scared_. I tried to Ignore them, looking anywhere but their eyes.

"Percy…what's…just please tell us." It was Annabeth. _Why would I tell her?_ The others nodded, agreeing with her.

"You might…feel better. Carrying a problem by…yourself is…harder. It's better when you've got a friend to…help you." I was shocked. Leo was giving me…no. I realized Leo did have a rough past. He knew everything about messed up problems. Maybe I should tell…_someone_. It's definitely not going to be Annabeth though, even when I seriously want to prove my dreams wrong.

"Fine." The campers smiled in triumph. "But only Leo" I continued. Everyone seemed disappointed. Specially Annabeth, she probably thought I should tell her because she's my _girlfriend_. But she is the reason why I'm like this anyway.

I think they know that it was either Leo or nobody. **(Well, Nobody isn't here so…sorry bad joke _) **Everyone started leaving, before glancing at me first. Annabeth was the last one to leave, she looked at me. We had a conversation telepathically.

_Percy…_

_I'm sorry. I can't tell you…_

_Why?_

_I…Just can't_

_Are you sure?_

_Yes. I'll see you later…probably_

She sighed and walked out of the door. Leo and I sat down on one of the chairs. **(Are there chairs there?**

"So, Jackson. Why me?" He asked. He almost looked smug, _the guy who Percy Jackson will dump his problems at._

"You know a lot about…_problems_. I don't know, I guess. You're my friend?" It was more of a question than an answer. He raised his eyebrows.

"Why not Annabeth?" I almost chocked at the mention of her name. _My shoes seem to be interesting now…_

"Because it's about her…" A tear sled down on my face. I didn't try to wipe it this time, Manly or not. Leo's smile dropped, he finally looked serious.

"What's…you're…Are you guys fighting?" _Another tear._

"I just wish it's that…" Tears were falling now.

"What is it?"

"I...it's just…" I don't know if I can do this. It's not harder to carry a problem by yourself, it's harder to share with somebody. _Well…you haven't tried yet…_ A voice in the back of my head said. _Sigh_. Here goes nothing. So reluctantly, I told him everything. And for the first time in forever…he actually didn't say anything. I told him about the dreams. How they became harsher every time. At the end, I was an emotional wreck. I finished…and it seems I could _breathe_ now. Not much, but it was something.

"We…we have to tell them Percy…" He said. Even though he wasn't in my situation, he looked like he was about to cry.

"No…please. Promise not to tell them. Swear it on the river Styx" My voice breaking…

"But-

"Promise me!" I almost shouted…tears were everywhere. My face…even on his face.

"They could help you…" He tried to reason

"No…please Leo. You don't understand. I can't…" I didn't finish, I was too busy crying. I cried for about a minute or so.

"Alright. I…swear it on the river…Styx" He told me. Then he patted me on the back. For the first time in these four days, I actually smiled. And he smiled. We walked out of the arena. I didn't try to wipe the tears off my face, my eyes were red and puffy anyway.

"How…what…did you tell him?" I turned. My friends were there, looking expectantly.

"Yeah. I guess it did help. I can actually _breathe_ now…" I smiled warmly at my friend.

"What is it, Leo?" Frank asked. I sighed. I knew they would want to find out. Leo shook his head.

"I'm sorry guys. I swear not to tell…" My friends looked _defeated_, Leo and I smiled in triumph.

"On the happy note, It's time for breakfast. You guys coming?" Hazel's voice eager to change the subject. We walked to the pavilion, even with the stares I got. I felt better now that a friend can help me carry this _problem_…

….


	4. Chapter 4, Hunters: Leo is deadmeat

**Not DEAD, but SOMETHING else…**

"Annie!"

I whirled around to see my best friend, Thalia. _Aside from Percy of course._

"Don't call me Annie" I told her, but I was still smiling. I haven't seen her since she and the hunters begun hunting a new monster that was supposedly _top secret._

"Whatever you say, Annie" She said as I chuckled. She and Percy were so much alike, but one thing they differed was the nicknames for me. _Percy…_I almost forgot. He was having a real problem now and he wasn't talking to me about it. Only Leo. I don't want to be mean but why Leo? Is Leo his girlfriend?

Sorry, but you can't blame me if your bestfriend/boyfriend has been giving everyone the cold shoulder, start looking paler than Nico and start getting black lines under his eyes. His eyes weren't the usual cheerful sea green but a blank and dull kind of green. I was starting getting worried, all of us were, but he wouldn't talk to anyone but Leo. I gritted my teeth.

"Annabeth?" I almost forgot Thalia was there. Damn, I got to explain to her now… "What's wrong?"

"I'll tell you and the hunters. Um, can you call them?" She looked at me, her blue eyes asking a thousand questions.

"Sure…" She took off running and I stayed at the same spot until I saw Thalia with all of her hunters, including Lady Artemis. All of their eyes were expectant.

"I've noticed everyone is depressed, does this have something to do with what you're going to say?" Lara, a new hunter, asked. I hesitated, but nodded. Lady Artemis led us to the Artemis cabin and we all sat there.

"It's about Percy…" I started. The hunters' eyes bugged out. I almost smiled, Percy was the only guy who got the hunters' respect. Even Lady Artemis would not disagree.

"What about him?" Thalia's voice was soft and worried. Of course, Percy was like a brother to her even though they fight every time they got a chance.

"He…" I didn't get to continue, but I don't know, I just started crying while the hunters patted me in the back. There was an awkward silence before Phoebe spoke up.

"He's…he's not…um, gone is he?" Phoebe asked. _Oh, I don't know what's worse._

"No…it's" It felt like I was swallowing a gold drachma. But I knew they deserve to know_. Percy was the only decent man out there_, the hunters once said.

"He's shutting everyone out, I don't know why. He's starting to look pale, and he hardly ever goes out of his cabin. Everyone is starting to get worried. He doesn't even go out to eat anymore…and his eyes…" I started sobbing. "Oh my gods, his eyes aren't the usual sarcastic see green color…it looks like…green orbs that are just…lifeless" I said between sobs. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw most of the hunters were crying too. Especially Thalia.

"Does someone know why?" Lady Artemis asked. I looked at her, it was as if she already knew the answer.

"Someone does…" Thalia looked at me. _Oh, poor Leo…The hunters will trample him alive._

"Leo…" I didn't see their reaction because they were already outside.

"Don't kill him!" I shouted after them. The scene was almost funny if we weren't in this situation. Sighing, I went back to my cabin.

...

"Valdez!"

I was leading the hunters to our victim. Now, I know, threatening your friend might be extreme but this is Percy were talking about, I wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for him. I've trying to think of something to repay him, but so far, he only did me more favors.

Leo looked at us and gave us a wide grin. He was covered in oil, maybe because he just got out of the forge.

"What's up hunt-" He didn't get to finish his sentence because I grabbed his collar, and seeing his scared face, I was giving him a pretty scary glare. The other hunters were just fuming.

"Tell us, Leo Valdez" Lady Artemis' voice was dangerously calm. Leo was confused at first, then realization and then anger. I dropped him, because he started burning. _No, Pun intended._

"Look. Even if I could, I wouldn't. Percy trusted me with his secret and as a friend, I'm not the one to tell" His voice was angered, I almost backed away._ Almost_

"If you want to know, ask him. I'm not the kind of friend to babble about someone else's secret!" He shouted and stormed off. I mean, tried to storm off, he didn't of course. Two hunters blocked his path.

"Thalia, tell your hunters to get out of my way" His voice was different from his usual cheery self.

"Only if you tell us, Leo" I told him. He turned around to face me.

"What is your problem?!" He shouted so loud the hunters flinched, even me. "Just leave me alone. If you want to know, just ask Percy. It's his secret not mine!" This time he actually stormed off.

I didn't know what to do, but fortunately, Lady Artemis knew. She took off, walking off to the direction of the Poseidon cabin. The hunters and I followed without hesitation.


	5. Chapter 5, Hunters: Perseus is deadmeat

**Not DEAD, but SOMETHING else…**

"Perseus Jackson, open this door now!"

My hunters crowded around the Poseidon cabin. Thalia was in front, banging the door. Most of the hunters were just getting ready to pulverize the sea spawn. I understood what they were feeling, I might despise _men_ but Perseus was an exception. He possessed characteristics of a boy I never knew a boy _could_ possess. He was modest even though he has done many achievements and I also admire his loyalty. He helped us in our moment of crises and now that he's the one with the problem, he's shutting everyone out.

"That's it!" My lieutenant shouted. She took out her sphere and destroyed the door. The new hunters looked kind of worried. _We'll replace it later, _I told them with my eyes. We marched in the cabin, Thalia in front.

"Seaweed brain, where-" Her eyes were fixed something in the far corner of the room. A sixteen year old boy was sitting there, arms on his knees, head facing the floor.

"Percy?" Thalia asked. I couldn't imagine Perseus to be like this. He looked pale and lifeless. He didn't move an inch but he mumbled something.

"Thalia Grace" He said, no one in particular. It almost shocked me more than what he looked, his voice was cracked and…it came as a growl. He was the one never to growl.

"What do you want?" He asked, with the same cruel voice.

"Percy…how long have you been like this?" Thalia's voice full of concern.

"A week and five days. Why do you care?"

"We want to help"

"You can't"

"Who says so?" My lieutenant countered. He looked up to us, and I almost would have not recognized him. Because where his grin was, there was a frown. And his eyes were definitely not the same. He stood up from the corner and approached us. He stood in front of Thalia, and looking at Thalia, she looked kind of scared but she stood tall and faced him.

"I did" He growled.

"We don't take orders from men" I told him. He looked at us, maybe, finally realizing all of the hunters were here. And as he looked at us, I could've sworn his eyes flickered from sea green, but it went back to being green and lifeless.

"I believe this is my property" He said. Phoebe walked right in front, beside Thalia and crossed her arms.

"No. I believe this is Perseus' _property_. You are most definitely not Perseus" Phoebe declared. I almost smiled.

"We want to see our _Percy_" Thalia said.

"Well, you can't!" I almost flinched, his voice was colder than Khoine. I imagine Thalia or Phoebe or any of hunters replying, but they looked too scared.

"He's gone" He growled. "And he can't come back, not unless you can free him from the pain and misery he's feeling"

"That's why we want to help!" Thalia shouted, tears were streaming on her face. There was tears on my face too, in fact, there was in most of the hunters.

"You wouldn't understand!"

"We would if you told us!" He looked like he was about to shout something else, but he saw us. He saw Thalia, all of us, tears streaming. He sighed and walked over to his bunk bed and he sat down.

"I…just can't, okay?" He told us, softly this time. Thalia walked over and sat down beside him.

"Why?" She asked.

"I…Listen. Everyone at camp, they're worried for me right?" He asked. All of us nodded our heads. _What was he going on with this?_

"And they don't even know what the problem is. What are they going to do if they knew?" He asked. "I don't want everyone worrying for me."

"That. Is. Stupid." Thalia said. Percy faced her, He definitely wanted to say something sarcastic. But his eyes said it for him, _that's really encouraging, thanks a lot… _His eyes were starting to look like before.

"Your loyalty almost killed you so many freakin' times. That's why we want to help, if we understood and helped you, we would have to worry" She told him. He looked at her, _Are you kidding me?_

"Okay fine, maybe we'll worry a little, but that's beside the point. We'll go through this together." She said as she hugged him.

"Thanks for everything. Thank you for breaking the door, too" He mumbled. Thalia chuckled and faced him.

"What do you think?" She asked.

"I'll try to…stop shutting everyone out" He said. Thalia made a hand gesture, urging him to go on.

"But I cant tell everyone yet. You have to understand that." He said. He gave her his infamous puppy dog eyes.

"Fine…" She gave in. They stood up, and everyone started going out. Not before hugging or greeting Percy. He nodded to me and nodded back.

"Thank you, Lady Artemis." I looked at him puzzled.

"What is there to thank me for?"

"I don't know it just seems like a good thing to say" He shrugged as I chuckled.

"You're finally back, Perseus?" I asked him with a soft smile.

"Maybe. We'll have to see…" He said walking, arm around his cousin.

…**..**

**Okay. **Done**. **

**You know, if I had more reviews, I would update faster. I mean, when I look at the reviews and see like, nothing. I don't even know if I should continue anymore. That take about a quarter of my time on the computer.**

**I don't really want to make a whole chapter for an Author's note. Cause I hate those things. But if I have to, I will. **

**You probably didn't read this. Whatever, anyway.**


	6. Chapter 6, Just like old times

**Not DEAD, but SOMETHING else…**

**Thanks for the reviews, by the way.**

"_If you want reviews dont keep percy and annabeth apart. i personally review more with percabeth fluff than without" –Allen._

**Sure. Why not? I was planning on doing it anyway, why not now? **

I spread the picnic blanket while Annabeth set up the food. We decided to have a picnic, we didn't have it at the beach, I almost actually screamed at her, I'm not trusting that place after the _dreams_.

She was wearing her usual orange camp T-shirt and shorts. Her hair was tied in a messy ponytail and a permanent grin on her face. I shook my head, ever since I decided shutting everyone out was a total horrible idea two days ago, she'd been _extremely_ happy. Actually she punched me in the nose for shutting everyone out, but that only lasted for a few minutes

The dreams were still there of course, it's just that I'm kind of used to it by now, because I knew Annabeth wouldn't do anything that _dream Annabeth_ would do…_I think_.

"So…You never did tell me why you shut everyone out" I made a face. She'd been trying to get that out of me every chance she got.

"You know why" I said, simply. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw her roll her eyes. I sat down on the blanket and started eating a slice of pizza.

"No I don't. I don't even understand" She said. She sat down next to me and took a slice of pizza with olives.

"Can we talk about something else?" I asked her, she put her head on my shoulder looking at the view in front of us.

"Like what?"

"I don't know. How's your day going?" I asked her, she replied with a chuckle.

"It was good. How was yours?" She asked, snuggling closer to me.

"Eh. It was fine." I told her. _Of course it wasn't fine. Not the tiniest bit, but I wasn't going to ruin that for her._

"Sure. When you say fine, it actually means the opposite" _Damn. Why did she have to know me more than I knew myself?_

"It's nothing Annabeth."

"Nothing also means something" She told me. She crossed her arms as she waited for an answer.

"Why can't we just enjoy this date?" I snapped. I looked at her grey eyes, and I immediately regret snapping.

"I'm sorry. I just don't want to talk about it, Wise girl" I apologized. She looked at me straight in the eye and sighed.

"It's okay. But really, Percy, I know you're still having those problems you won't tell us. Why won't you tell us?" _Well, maybe it's because it's about you_. I wanted to say so badly, but I bit my tongue not to tell. Her eyes were expectant, that if I didn't answer, she'll murder me.

"Annabeth I don't want to lose you" I said. Apparently, the comment took her by surprise.

"Is this related in your problem, in some way?" She asked. _In every single way, actually._

"Maybe" I told her, avoiding her gaze.

"That's stupid" She commented.

"Are you trying to help me or not?" I asked, clearly irritated.

"Okay fine, I'll try harder." She tapped her chin. "Nah. I got nothing"

"Are you kidding me?" She chuckled and I couldn't help smile too.

She made me look at her, her grey eyes sparkling. "How about this"

"You won't lose me. Not after all we've been through. Not after everything. So if thinking that you'll lose me is related in all of this. Stop being stupid…well, even more stupid than usual" I looked at her, offended. She just shrugged and smiled.

"The point is, you are never ever going to lose me. We've been best friends since we were twelve and we've practically did everything together, well mostly. Whatever you're facing, remember I'll always be here for you, no matter what. Got that Seaweed brain?" She asked. I nodded my head.

"Nice speech, though, Wise girl." I grinned at her

"Shut up" She said. I leaned closer to her to the point our noses were almost touching.

She closed the gap and pressed her lips into mine.

When we broke apart, maybe for breath or maybe not, she rested her head on my shoulder and we both just looked at the view. I put my arm around her, and I almost forgot about those stupid _dreams_.

"I love you" I told her meaning it.

"I love you, too" I kissed the top of her head.

"I wish it could stay like this forever" I admitted.

"Why?" I thought of it for a while.

"It reminds me of old times. Before I started having…" _the freaking stupid dreams_

"The _problems_?" She asked. I nodded. We sat there for a while before Annabeth spoke up.

"Me too." She replied. I was confused. Was she having the dreams too?

"Me what?" I could feel her roll her eyes.

"I wish it could stay like this forever too"

…

**Did I do this right?**


	7. Chapter 7, The Romans get the news

**Not DEAD, but SOMETHIG else…**

I stared at the open sea in front of me. I was at the beach, sitting at the sand and just staring at the water. I knew this is where dream Annabeth broke up with dream me and I should despise going here, which I do, but it's the sea. It's my _element_.

"Annabeth seems happier" I didn't need to turn around. I knew the voice already. The voice belongs to a person who knew my _secret_. I smiled.

"Actually, scratch that, the whole camp seems happier" If it was possible, I smiled even wider.

"Yeah"

"You know what will make them even happier?" He asked. I already knew what he was going to say so I nodded.

"So why don't you tell them?" He asked. "Why can' you trust them with _this_?" The way he said _this_, it almost made me want to laugh my head off. I don't know why but I guess I'm just going crazy. Which isn't that bad, considering my situation.

"I don't want them to worry" I said it as if it was obvious all along. I still wasn't facing him, but I could almost feel him roll his eyes.

"There's a possibility you're putting yourself in danger" He tried reasoning. _As if that will make me tell them._

"At least the camp's not in danger" There was a moment of silence.

"Then_ I'm_ in danger" He pointed out. I laughed, a real laugh. I always find myself thinking how this kid could be serious and funny at the same time.

"Geez Leo. Then I guess you are in danger" I heard him chuckle from behind.

"Blame it on the ADHD"

"You stupid ADHD. There, happy?" I asked as I turned around. As soon as those words left my mouth, we started laughing our heads off. We were crazy, and we admit it. After five whole minutes of laughing he spoke up.

"I guess Nico can't keep his mouth shut, he told the Romans" I stared at him, as if this was a horrible joke. The camp was already worrying for me, I didn't need the Romans to do the same. Leo must have sensed my horrible expression because he nodded and smirked.

"Camp Jupiter is in the club now. They all wanted to see you, but that would be bad. Reyna, Frank and Hazel are here" He said. I groaned and lay on the sand, closing my eyes, hoping this would be one of my horrible dreams.

"Sorry dude, but you have to get up, they want to _talk_ to you"

…..

It was a normal afternoon at camp Jupiter. The war had ended and everything was peaceful. Well, as peaceful as a demigod's life can be. After the war the two camps had reunited, some romans were staying at camp half-blood while some Greeks were staying over here. Some campers just visit from time to time, like me and Hazel. We had visited camp half-blood last month.

Jason decided to stay at camp Half-blood, probably so he can be close to Piper. And since Percy is there too, I was voted praetor. I complained but everyone ignored me. _Yes, they were very rude._

"Frank. Are you even listening?" I looked over, Hazel was talking about something. And of course, I have to be the good boyfriend and listen. _Well, partly._

"Yes Hazel, you said you haven't heard from Nico in a month" she rolled her eyes.

"It's more than that frank! What if camp half-blood was under attack?" Oh, man. She was rambling "Oh my gods! What if they are? And they're trying to contact us with their iris messages but they won't work? Franks! What if-" Whatever she was saying, she stopped mid-sentence and ran off. Of course, I didn't understand why she took off, but she's my girlfriend and bestfriend, so I ran after her.

When I finally caught after her, she was staring at something at the distance. There was a boy, sitting at the front of Neptune's temple (the temple was, by the way, reconstructed. It was bigger now, with a pond, a waterfall and everything. And a statue of Percy, he complained about that but we ignored him.)

Nico seemed to be staring at the statue of Percy. By the look on his face, it got me worried. _Oh no, what happened?_

"Nico!" Hazel practically killed Nico by giving him a hug. He only looked at her, his expression hard to read.

"Why haven't you contacted us?" he looked down then looked at the statue again. Hazel seemed to caught up with this and looked over to what Nico was looking at, when she saw the statue, her eyes widen.

"What happened?" I asked, hazel seemed to be asking the same question with her eyes.

"Percy…he…"

"What?!" Okay sorry, I shouldn't have yelled at him. But Percy saved my life _way_ too many times. He was practically my hero, well, he is everyone's hero. I remember our last visit, Percy had slept walk all the way from his cabin to his table. While sleeping…and crying. I didn't know what happened but I have an odd feeling that, that was related to what Nico is about to say.

He sighed and then looked around. That's probably when he noticed the crowd around us. Not just a little crowd, but like the entire camp, even Reyna was there. Well, can't blame, them, Percy did save our camp.

"We don't even know what happened to him" _What?_ There were confused glances everywhere.

"He's gone missing?" Hazel asked. _Oh, I hope not._

"No...he…" I guess he must've felt guilty to tell us _bad news_. He gulped "Here goes nothing"

…**..**

**My birthday today. **

**Anyway, review and favorite. Thanks **

**The first one is after Nico tells them that Percy was having some major issues and stuff. **_**Talk**_** doesn't really mean talk. I'm not making any sense…**


	8. Chapter 8, New kind of dreams

**Not DEAD, but SOMETHING else….**

**Okay, I'm sorry for the previous chapter. It didn't turn out how I wanted it to be but I was really tired. I'm hoping to make up for it. Yeah…**

"Seaweed Brain"

"It's the middle of the night. What are you doing here?"

"Why are you here?"

"I asked you first" _I almost smiled._

"Seaweed Brain. What's wrong?" I didn't look at her, just kept my gaze on the ocean.

Honestly, I'm ready to tell her now. I wouldn't care if she thinks it's stupid but the dreams were _killing _me emotionally. Frank, Hazel and Reyna visited three days ago, and I almost told them why I was so depressed. Good thing Leo was there.

After my dream tonight, I decided to visit the beach, since I didn't want any more dreams. The dreams were scaring me now. I know, I'm not supposed to be frightened by these nightmares but they seem to be so real. After a while, I think they got bored and wanted me to suffer more. It got from breakups to Annabeth and some other guy. Every night, it was a different guy. And every night, I was even more _broken_ than the last time.

After that, I would dream about my friends _betraying_ me or my dad _disowning_ me or some others I don't like to remember. But mostly it was about Annabeth.

Tonight, she was with a mortal. A _friend_ of hers at her mortal school. They were talking about geeky stuff, and they kissed and dream Annabeth told the - insert Greek _curse_ here - mortal to not tell her boyfriend. Which is, by the way, me. It was getting on my nerves so I decided to cool down here at the beach. How did Annabeth know I was here? How did she know I was awake? I honestly don't know.

"Perseus Jackson. What is the matter?" she glared at me half-heartedly. I guess she was too worried to be scary.

"It doesn't matter." I said. She sat beside me.

"Percy. You might have fooled the camp but I know you're only pretending to be okay" she made me look at her. Her grey eyes were full of emotion, sadness and concern, but it was masked by calmness.

"What wrong?" she asked again. I sighed but didn't avert my gaze. _I can't tell her now…she would only worry even more than she already is._

"It's nothing, wise girl. We already talked about this, remember? There's nothing to worry about" _nothing to worry about…yeah, only a boat load of crap_.

"Percy…" I cut her off with a kiss. I know that was a horrible way of shutting her up, but I didn't know what else to do. She seemed shocked at first but she kissed me back eventually. Once we pulled away, I put both of my hands on either side of her face. I looked directly at her beautiful grey eyes.

"I love you, Annabeth. And I appreciate you for worrying, but there really is anything for you to worry about" I wasn't lying at that part, she doesn't have to worry about what happens in my life. She didn't speak for a while, just kept looking at my eyes. So I guess, she wasn't satisfied with my answer.

"Just tell me. Do you love me Annabeth?" she looked at me in surprise, I guess she wasn't expecting that.

"Of course. Why are you asking me this?"

"As long as you love me, you don't have anything to worry about" she seem to process this and then finally realizing this was the best offer she's gonna get.

"As long as you promise me you'll try to be safe" that was a big promise, when you're a demigod, nothing is safe.

"You know I can't promise you that"

"I said try" I laughed and she laughed too. We could've woken up the whole camp and I wouldn't have cared. I nodded and kissed her.

_I didn't know if I could keep that promise, but I'll try. I'll try for the camp. I'll try for my friends. For dad and mom and Paul. I'll try for Annabeth. _

…..


	9. Chapter 9, Screaming the pain out

**Not DEAD, but SOMETHING else…**

I found myself staring at the ocean. It was another nightmare and I was getting sick of it. I didn't even bother eavesdropping on dream Annabeth or something. Today, I was just staring at the ocean. I don't know how long I've been here but as long as nothing horrible happens, I'm okay with it.

A nightmare wasn't going to ruin my day. Not this day.

I started the day with eating my mom's blue chocolate chip cookies (She visited yesterday and gave me a whole container of the suckers) and drinking blue coke. I went to my regular activities and then had a picnic with Annabeth for lunch. I spent the rest of the day training and talking to Leo about my nightmares.

_I slashed at the dummy. Looking straight at its face, imagining every guy dream Annabeth has been with. Leo came in and he stood there awkwardly. I didn't know why he was here so I cleared my throat._

"_So, how are the dreams going?" He asked as I slashed my sword at a dummy._

"_It's getting worse" I replied. I took another swing and plunged my sword at the dummy's stomach._

"_I freaking hate it" I said as I left my sword at the dummy's stomach and went to get my water bottle._

"_That's uh…good?" He said awkwardly. I chuckled as I dumped all the water on my water bottle on me._

"_Dude, if you're trying to make me feel better it's no near working" I said, as I began tearing apart another dummy. _

"_Listen. Reyna almost killed me today." He said, gesturing with his hands._

"_Dude, if you want the girl that bad, stop using the pick-up lines" I said. I noticed as I stabbed the right arm of the dummy, that his face looked bright and red._

"_That's not…no. I meant the guys. They'll still trying to figure it out" He said. I dropped my sword and turned to him._

"_You didn't tell her did you?" I slowly said each word._

"_No, but Perce. You have to tell them sooner or later" _

"_I choose later. I'll tell them when I'm ready but thanks for being a good friend, Leo" I said as I took my things and left the arena._

Leo was a good friend and I appreciate him trying his best to help me with my nightmares. Even though he has to carry my problems too.

Then, all around me, everything started getting darker and darker. Until I was sitting at a black empty space. The shadows at the corner started forming a person and Annabeth came out. Another shadow formed and a tall guy with dirty blonde hair came out. He resembled my old friend, Luke. That's when I noticed it was Luke. But I knew it was just an illusion.

They just started making out there and I didn't even bother. Annabeth loves me and that's that. A nightmare can't make me think otherwise.

It continued on for who know how long until they finally broke apart. Luke took one look at me and whispered something to Annabeth. He took her dagger and started approaching me.

Of course, I understood what he was going to do, and I knew this was a dream but I stood up and reached for riptide. The pen wasn't there which was just awesome.

The guy was closer now. If I could just get Annabeth's dagger, then I guess I could protect myself. I let him approach and slumped my shoulders, making it look like I was too tired to move. When he was close enough, I raised my hand to get the dagger but my arms felt like heavy sacks of rocks. It was like swimming in some sticky substance. I tried moving my legs but they felt the same. It was the same feeling when I was battling Kronos.

"Hello, Percy Jackson" He said smirking.

"You're not Luke." I growled.

"Oh no. But it hurts you, doesn't it? Seeing your Annabeth love someone else" He countered.

"She never loved him. Luke was only a brother to her"

"But it still hurts, doesn't it? It hurts as much as this will hurt" He said and I only had a second to react.

He raised the dagger. I screamed as the dagger connected with my stomach. I didn't know you could feel pain in a dream but I did. It was the same feeling as a normal dagger. Luke took the dagger and started running. He took Annabeth's hand and they ran together, the shadows started taking them in and then they were gone. I looked down to my Torso and almost fainted at the sight of my blood.

I was still screaming in pain.

I was still screaming as my knees buckled.

I was still screaming when my eyes shot open.

I was still screaming when my friends started coming in my cabin.

I was still screaming as Chiron came in.

I couldn't stop screaming even when they told me to stop. Told me everything was okay.

I couldn't stop screaming because everything was falling apart.

…

**So, how was it? Please tell me what you think. Thanks. **


End file.
